Pinkie And Cheese: Love for Two Things
by AmyYuXuan
Summary: 2nd fic! Pinkie and Cheese are a couple, but arguements and accidents are coming thier way!
1. Chapter 1

Pinkie Pie bounced along the streets of Ponyville, the little town she resided in. She said hi to everypony, knowing everyone in the town. Suddenly, a stallion appeared in front of Pinkie.

"Boo!" He said, before giving Pinkie Pie a peck on her nose. Pinkie blushed and giggled. "Shh... ponies might see us. And I thought you were in Manehatten?" The pink mare asked the colt."Not anymore! Manehatten was the last place! I have successfully threw a party all over Equestria!" Pinkie gasped. His dream of partying in every country, city, town has came true, he did it. Than she asked, "So why are tou here?" The mystery colt gave a you-gotta-be-kidding-me face. "Are you serious Pinkie!? Where else would I go than spend the rest if my life partying here in Ponyville with you?" He said as he pecked her on the cheek. "Oh Cheese." Pinkie Pie blushed. "So your moving in? Where?" Cheese Sandwitch laughed," Next door to you!" Pinkie laughed along. Cheese bought the house next door! Shes gonna see him Ever Single Day! "So when are you going to tell your friends avout us?" Cheese asked.

"At your 'Welcome To Ponyville" party!" The pink party mare sighed.

"So...who's coming to live in Ponyville?" Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh, its a surprise! Witha another surprise after!" Pinkie giggled.

"Does she seem more hyper than usual?" The rainbow maned pegasus asked her athletic friend, Applejack.

AJ replied in her accent. "An't she always that hyper?" Rainbow looked at her than nodded her head in agreement before both of them heading to the drink bar.

Suddenly, a high perky voice yelled, "I'm back!" Everypony turned their attention towards the voice. "Cheese!" Said those who remembered or knew him. "That's just the first half of it!" Pinkie's voiced boomed. Pinkie and Cheese laughed at everypony's confused faces. She leaned in toward Cheese, and their lips met, kissing passionately. Everypony gasped in shock.

"You never told anypony you were dating Cheese!" Twilight stated.

"My darling, I always thought I would be the first to get a colt friend." Rarity said, her eye lids half closed.

"Now let's PAR-TAY!" Pinkie laughed.

Everypony started to dance on the dance floor, eat from the buffet or just talked and laughed.

"You've outdone yourself again, Poppy!" Cheese smiled.

"Poppy? I'm Pinkie! Who's Poppy?" Pinkie asked.

Cheese smile faded and he frown. "Uh... no pony." Pinkie could tell that he was hiding something. "Um... my Cheese senses is telling me that i'm hungry, see you around Pinkie." Pinkie looked at him but shrugged it off. She knew he did not want to talk about it, and pressering a friend, specially a coltfriend, is the second easiest way to lose them. She bounced away looking for the rest of the mane six.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the party, Cheese seemed uneasy around Pinkie. Pinkie noticed it too, and thought what she had done or said in the party to make him feel that way. She realised he started that after she asked him about this Poppy. Pinkie made her way to the Friendship Castle to discuss it with her friends.

"His sister?" Pinkie yelled," How can Poppy be his sister!? He does not have siblings!"

"Simmerdown sugar, what if we just ask him?" AJ suggested. Pinkie shook her head.

"Last time he said it was nopony."

"Then ask him again! Your his marefriend! He can't just hide secrets from you!" Rainbow screamed in frustration.

"That's why! Its a secret! Of course he won't tell! Not even to Pinkie!" Twilight argued.

"Girls..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Deary me, I think that it could just be his mother or a friend. Maybe an old school friend? And he had something against her, and won't talk about it. I don't see why your ruining our friendship like this." Rarity reasoned.

"Girls..." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Yeah, but Cheese is our best friend's Colt friend! COLT- FRIEND! He cant just hide things from her!" Rainbow argued back.

"GIRLS!" Fluttershy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes?" The rest of the mane six asked.

"What if Poppy... was his ex?" She told them.

"His EX MAREFRIEND?! But... but, he told me he was never in a relationship! Not that I matter if he once had a marefriend. But if Fluttershy's right, doesn't that mean he was lying to me?" Pinkie frowned.

"Look what you've done Fluttershy! You made her sad!" AJ looked at her.

"But..."

"Yeah Fluttershy! What's wrong with you?! Pinkie is overly stressed about her coltfriend's problem, and you add it all be saying he had an ex?!" Rainbow yelled.

"For once, I might be agreeing with these two." Rarity nodded her head.

"But..."

"Fluttershy, look at Pinkie..." Twilight said, pointing her hoof at Pinkie, who's mane was flat and she was sobbing in the corner of the room.

"But you, Rainbow dash, said that she was Cheese's sister!" Fluttershy pointed her hoof at RD.

"You said it was his mother or school friend!"she pointed at AppleJack.

"And all I did was try to help by giving suggestions and you blame ME?!" Fluttershy pointed her hoofs at herself.

"What is wrong with you? I was being too kind wasn't I? All you do is place the blame on me, you never agree with me and you NEVER listen to me! That's it, so called friends, I'm LEAVING!" She yells in anger before storming out, slamming the doors.

"Why did you say that Apple Jack?! Look what you made her do?!" Rainbow pointed her hoof at the farm pony.

"Me?! You were the one who blamed her for making Pinkie cry!" Applejack yelled.

"Why you little..."

"STOP!" Pinkie's voice echoed through the room.

"Non of you are helping! And you just made us lose one of our closest friends! Instead of looking for her, your here argueing who's to blame?! Your acting like school fillies!" Pinkie reasoned.

"Ah guess we were being a little rough on eachother." AJ hung her head.

"A little?!"

"Ok, a lot." She sighs.

"First, let's all apologise to what we've done, than I'll send a letter to the Princess, and we will form a search party to look for Fluttershy." Twilight said, levitating a clipboard.

"Agreed!" AJ, RD, Pinkie and Rarity said together smilling.

"But, Pinkie... What about Cheese and-" Rarity was cut of by Pinkie.

"We can worry about that later, right now, we have a friend to find. But I need to send him a letter telling him first." Pinkie explained.

And so it begun, Rainbow and Applejack apologised to Pinkie and to eachother, Pinkie and Twilight wrote their letters, which Spike sent them, and Rarity... did whatever she does.

"Pinkie! Your letter-" Spike said as another blast came and he had Twilight's letter.

Pinkie's letter:

"Dear Pinkie,

I hope you and your friends will be alright. I'll be waiting for you when you come back. Hope to see you soon, be safe!

Love,

Cheese Sandwitch"

Twilight's Letter:

"Dear my faithful student,

You and your friends shall form a search party to look for Fluttershy, I wish you all the best of luck.

Princess Celestia"

"Alright girls! Saddled up?" Twilight asked as she levitated her saddle bag and secured it around her waist.

"Yup!" The rest said and they made their way out the door.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·

"Shh... shh... Its going to be alright Fluttershy, you have me." Discord said, hugging her. Fluttershy's eyes were still red from crying.

"I can't believe I yelled at them like that! I'm sure they'll hate me forever..." Fluttershy sobbed.

Discord held her in a tight embrace.

"Don't think like that Fluttershy, they're your best friends, and friends won't leave friend's behind, am I right?" The reformed Discord told her. Fluttershy nodded her head, before sobbing again.

"I just wish it could be that simple, they'll never talk to me again..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Girls, you ready?" Twilight asked as everypony in the room saddled themselves up. Pinkie nodded her head rapidly as she pulls the strap, tightening her saddlebag around her waist, before stepping out the door with her friends. They started running in different directions, before slowly walking backwards the way they came.

"Umm... Where are we going, exactly?" Rainbow asked.

"Ah have no adea!" AppleJack exclaimed.

The rest... face hoofed.

Twilight, being the most organized, levitated her clipboard, before looking up. "We should start by asking the Ponyville residents if they have seen Fluttershy, or any sign of her at least." They rest nodded their heads in agreement, before running of again.

With Rainbow Dash...

Rainbow decided to try Cloudstales (Is that how its spelled?) As Flutttershy, being a pegusus, may naturally come here. She walked along streets made of clouds, looking around for any sign of Fluttershy. Cloudchaser was playing cloud ball at the time with Thunderlane. Rainbow thought about asking them, but did not want to interrupt their game. She shook her head, her friend was more important than a game. "Cloudchaser! Thunderlane! Mind you stop for a minute!?" She yelled, attracting their attention. "Yeah RD?" Thunder asked. Explaining the situation, Thunderlane and Cloudchaser understood, but shook their heads no. "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, we've not seen her anywhere around Cloudsdale, we will definately keep an eye out." Cloudchaser said. Rainbow thanked them and flew away. No luck here, wonder how the others are doing... she thought to herself.

With Applejack...

AJ went to Sweet Apple Acres, as it was most out of town, she thought her family may have saw her leave. She trotted around, finding Applebloom and her crusader friends first.

"No, we haven't seen miss Fluttershy all day, Applejack. We just came out from the clubhouse, we've been thinking for new cutie marks to find." Applebloom explained, as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nod their heads vigorously. Apple jack sighed her thanks and moved on.

"Who are you lookin' for again, Applejack?" Granny Smith's frail voice asked. "Fluttershy, granny." AJ said. "While I haven't seen her all day, cept maybe a pink blurr has zipped by, but definately- who are you lookin' for again?" Said a confused Granny. "Nevermind..." Applejack sighed.

"So... you haven't seen her?" AJ asked again. "Nnope!" Said Big Macintosh. "Are you sure? Yellow coat, pink mane and tail..." She asked again. "Nnope!" Big Mac repeated. I'm wondering if the others are having as bad luck as I am...

With Rarity...

"Hello, anyone of you seen a yellow coat mare with light pink silky mane and tail?" Rarity asked around. Many residents ignored her, others shook their head no. Some tried to flirt with her, some tried to deceive her into believing they took Fluttershy, but Rarity didn't fall for any of it. "Hello, anypony? Please?" Only to get ignored again. She sighed, I could be at the spa getting my hooves done, oh well, being at the spa without Fluttershy is like not going there myself!

With Pinkie...

"Hello! Have you seen Fluttershy?"

"Have YOU seen Fluttershy?"

"What about you? Where's Fluttershy?!"

"Oh! You there, do you know where's Fluttershy?" Pinkie said, zipping around.

With Twilight...

"Excuse me, have you seen Fluttershy? This mare?" Twilight asked, a picture of Fluttershy levitating beside her. She walked from shop to shop, street to street, worried about her timid friend. Many took attention as she is a princess and all, but also did not know where the shy pegesus was, much to the friendship princess' dissapointment. Suddenly, Spike ran up to her. "Twilight! Twilight! Letter... from... the... prin...cess!" He puffed, as he held up a scroll.

"Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

Cadence and Shining Armor have came to discuss about your friend's disappearance. Fortunately, Cadence may have a way for you to track Fluttershy down. Come to the Canterlot Castle with your friends immediately.

Your mentor,

Celestia"

"Spike! Go find the others! We're heading for Canterlot!" Twilight said, relieved that a way may have been found to find her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight and the rest of the mane six was a big rainbowed blur as they galloped at full speed through Canterlot. They had gotten here via Twilight's magic and she was explaning the situation when they reached the castle, stopping just in time. The guards bowed their heads at the mane six, mainly Twilight, before re-drawing their swords, allowing them to enter. Twilight, knowing the castle like the back of her wing, led her friends straight into the throne room, where Luna and Celestia's throne were side by side in the middle. Cadence's throne was beside Luna, and a new throne with Twilight's star cutie mark was placed beside Celestia.

"Twilight, so glad you manage to come. We were just discussing about Fluttershy when Cadence had a splendid thought." Celestia said, walking down regaly, Luna by her side. Cadence's eyes met Twilight's and they laughed, doing their friendship shake.

"Sunshine, sunshine,

Ladybugs awake!

Clap your hooves,

And do a little shake!"

They cheered before falling on the ground laughing and giggling. The sun and moon princess smiled at them, while the rest of the mane six was rolling on the floor laughing with them. Okay, exclude AJ and Rarity. Pinkie and RD was laughing away... Twilight got back on her hooves and so did Cadence, before she asked, " What was this 'idea' Cadence had anyway?" Her friends wanted to know too, all with a raised eyebrow.

Cadence spoke up,

" As the Princess of love, I can feel the connection between a pony and me, or two ponies. You also know I can spread love between two ponies. Than I thought, if Twilight was the pony, or Princess, in this case, could she do the same? But spread friendship, and feel the relationship between herself and ponies? If she learnt how to, she could use it to track down Fluttershy."

Everypony understood her, but Twilight had a question on her mind.

(Btw, I forgot if I placed Shining Armor in the letter of the last chap or not, so if he was suppose to be here, sorry.)

"Even if I could do the friendship magic, how is that going to track down Fluttershy?" She asked.

Cadence explained,

"Well, if you controlled it, you could sense the distance between you and Fluttershy. If your friendship with her is very strong, you can even lock down on exactly where she is. But one thing you must be cautious of: Even if you are the element of magic, and your the friendship princess, that does not mean you can possess that power. You cannot learn it, or ask how to do it, for it comes when the time of crisis is right for that pony."

Twilight's jaw fell, this was new and unknown to her. Cadence sounded very serious. But Twilight was confident, she felt, she knew she can posses this power. The rest were also taken aback from this. Cadence didn't learn it, she was born with it. But Twilight's different, Twilight would have to find a way for her to controll the Friendship Circle...

Twilight was in her room, her eyes were shut tight and sweat poured from her forehead. She was concentrating hard, trying to conquer the friendship circle. It was no use. She had been at it since she woke up from yesterday, but she couldn't do it. Im not giving up yet. She thought.

Pinkie hopped through ponyville. After all that, she couldn't help but realise how long it had been since she saw Cheese. She bounced along the streets, when her love caught her eye.

"Boo!" She yelled, pecking him on the lips. "Got 'cha back!" She chuckled. Cheese laughed with her.

"Where were you?" Pinkie asked.

Cheese smiled 10X bigger as he opened up a box.

"I got this, for you." He smiled. Pinkie gasp at the gold chain necklace with her cutie mark in the middle. Cheese helped her put it on, and she couldn't help but jump and hug him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said. Suddenly, she remembered about Poppy. It drifted back into her mind about who she was, and Pinkie decided to ask CS. (Omg, i just realised CS is also the initials for Cotton Sweets, the character from my Princess Pregnancy story.)

"Cheese, there's been something on my mind lately. And because of that my friends got in a fight and Fluttershy ran away..." Cheese was concerned for her marefriend's friends, and asked what.

"Poppy." Was all Pinkie said.

"Poppy?" Cheese repeated. Pinkie nodded her head. Cheese sighed.

"I guess I can't hide forever. You know how I told you ponies teased me when i was young? The only one that cared for me was Poppy Sunshine. She was concerned about me. My only friend. My parents died when i was very young. I was left an orphan. But of course when I met you, I travelled around Equestria. But since I left, I haven't seen her. I guess I just... missed her." Cheese smiled sadly. Pinkie understood him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, Cheese. Tell ya what, we will throw a 'fluttershy's back!" party and you can do the goodie bags this time, kay?" Pinkie tried to cheer him up. Cheese smiled.

We'll forget about the past, and focus on OUR future." Pinkie and Cheese walked through town and reached Sugar Cube Corner, where they had dinner and went to bed.

"Urgh! I know I can do it!" Twilight yelled in fraustration. She had not eaten a thing all day and was famished. But she was desperate to find her friend.

"Have something to eat first, Twilight. You'll concentrate better on a full stomach." Spike advised. Twilight hugged Spike and finished the meal.

Where am I? What is this place? Fluttershy? FLUTTERHSY! Twilight called out. She ran after her friend. "Twilight! I'm here! Come... help me!"

Fluttershy was stuck in a cage, Discord on it. They had turned greyish and the colours in their eyes were gone.

"Save... her... Twilight!" Discord managed.

"No! Don't! Discord!" Fluttershy whimpered.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" Tireks voice boomed.

"No... no pony." Fluttershy said quietly. Discord with his powers uninfinite, he said in Twilight's mind.

_You have learned the Friendship Circle. Come and save us... please._


	5. Chapter 5

"Fluttershy! Trapped! Discord... Tirek!" Twilight yelled. Her friends stared at her. She took a deep breath and slowly told them about the friendship circle.

"So... Fluttershy is trapped. Discord tried to save her but Tirek took all their power?" Rainbow re capped.

Twilight nodded her head. "And with the friendship circle magic, I might be able to befriend Tirek. Then he will let them out and give them their power.

"No, you can't." Celestia's voice thundered. Everypony bowed and Celestia motioned them to stand up. Cadence was beside her. Twilight looked up, confused.

"Your power is not strong enough Twilight. And you cannot use it in your advantage. If you do, the magic will weaken you, and slowly destroy itself from your mind." Twilight gasped.

"Then we better be off to look for her!" Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Twilight concentrated hard again, and in a bright flash, a faded trail of Fluttershy's cutie mark could be seen by Twilight. She motioned her friends to follow, and together, they went on the hunt for Fluttershy...

"There! I remember this place! This is where..." Twilight whispered.

"Help!" Fluttershy's voice could be heard.

"This is where I heard Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed quietly.

"NO ONE'S GONNA HELP YOU! NO ONE CAN FIND THIS PLACE!" Tirek's voice echoed.

Twilight pushed away the bush and saw Fluttershy whimpering at the corner of the cage, pushing back as far as she could, and Discord, still unconscious, was tied on top. A rattlesnake was thrown inside the cage. It started to slither towards Fluttershy. Twilight remembered Cadence said about a friendship connection: you could talk to them in a special mind link. Twilight concentrated hard again, beads of perspiration was dripping from her forehead. Suddenly, she heard a loud rattle. She was in the cage, but no one except Fluttershy could see or hear her.

"Fluttershy, come on, we need to get out of here! And we're not leaving Discord." Twilight said firmly. She used her magic to untie Discord and cage up the snake, before levitating the shaking Fluttershy and the unconscious Discord out, flying into the bushes, where the rest were.

"Fluttershy!" They exclaimed. Twilight hushed them as they slowly walked away.

They finally reached Ponyville, with Fluttershy and Discord with them.

"Oh, Fluttershy Darling, how could you ever leave us! What were we even fighting about." Rarity asked.

"Ah dunno, but im just glad that Fluttershy's back!" AJ exclaimed. Discord started coughing. "Discord!" Fluttershy whispered.

"Where? Where am I?" He asked, dazed.

The mane six recalled everything that had happened and eventually had dinner together with Discord.

"So, how do you do the friendship thing? Can you play pranks?!" RD asked, excited.

"No Rainbow, remember what Princess Cadence said?" Twilight reminded. Rainbow sighed, before they finished up their dinner.

"Oh, we need to hang out again soon! I haven't had a party in FOREVER!" Pinkie exclaimed. Cheese chuckled. They were in Cheese's house. And Pinkie was staying over, NOT LIKE THAT! She's sleeping in the guest room alright?! Pinkie and Cheese kissed eachother on the lips.

"Hey, what about the 'Fluttershy Found!' party?"Cheese asked. Pinkie gasped. "Well we better get some sleep if we wanna plan ahead tomorrow!" She exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

Pinkie PoV~

After the super duper party for Fluttershy, me and Cheesy Weesie finally got to spend time together! He took me to a very fancy restaurant. I walked out of Sugarcube Corner to check the mail.

"Oh Gummy! What are you doing in there?" I giggled seeing my pet alligator in the mail. He just stared at me so I put him on my back and clutched the letters between my teeth, and walked in.

"Ou... this one's for me. Its from... mom and dad?!" I gasped in surprise. I opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Pinkamena,

How are you doing, dear? Mother and I have been very worried about your friend. I heard she have been found, thankfully. Also, your friends said you had a coltfriend! I can't believe you haven't told us! Come back for a week with your stallion and we can meet him!

Love,

Father."

Oh no! They want to meet Cheese? I rushed into Cheese's house. He gave me the extra pair of keys. I told him about the letter.

"Oh, that's great Pinkie! I'll be able to meet your parents! I'm sure they are as fun as you are." He said. My parents and siblings were never the fun type. They do have quite the sense of humor though. I thought about it, it was better to tell Cheese about my family's attitude first. I told him about it and he went wide eyed.

"Ok... so your saying they aren't as fun and exciting like you but their funny like you?" He asked. I nodded. He beamed, "that's fine with me!" I sighed, thank Celestia.

We were both free from Tuesday so I wrote my parents a letter back. Tuesday came like zoom! And me and Cheese were packed up and ready to go. Twilight and everypony (mane six) came to say bye bye. I waved my hoof as the train took off and we left Ponyville.

4 Hours Later...

Cheese and I reached my family's rock farm! We came down from the choo choo train and mom hugged me. Dad smiled and we catched up on things as we walked. My sisters Inkie Blinky and Maud also talked with us. Cheese joined in in some converstaions, and before we knew it, it was dinner time.

Mom cooked her special lasagna recipe called a family heirloom. Granny Pie's granny found this recipe. And boy was it delicious. We talked over dinner and mom and dad really liked Cheese. Even my sis didn't mind his company. We did stay for a week and when we got back Dashie wanted me to tell her EVERYTHING. So we had a slumber party in the friendship castle and I told them. The end.


	7. Chapter 7

A week ago...

"Today was our fifty second date! We need a party to celebrate!" Pinkie pie said.

"You've been counting?" Cheese ask as Pinkie rapidly nods her head.

A week later...

"Today is our fifty forth date, we need to celebrate!" Pinkie laughed.

"Yeah! With a date to somewhere special." Cheese said. Cheese blinfolded Pinkie Pie and lead her through town, out of town and to a field filled with colourful flowers and a waterfall and ducks in the pond. Pinkie gasped at the sight. "I thought you would like it." Cheese smirks. Cheese walked over to a red and white checkered blanket with a basket on it. Pinkie bounced behind him.

"We are going to run in the grass, swim in the pond, and end it with a picnic dinner!" Cheese said. Pinkie hugged him in glee. She tapped Cheese's shoulder (yes, ponies/horses do have shoulders) and shouted, "Your it!" Before galloping off. Cheese ran after his marefriend, when he realised she had ran out of sight. He stood next to the pond, shouting out her name.

"Pinkie?" He called. Suddenly, Pinkie appeared and surprised him, pushing him into the pond. "Your double it!" She yelled. Cheese swam back up to be covered with kisses.

"What was that for?" Cheese asked, reffering to the swarm of kisses.

"Because I feel bad for pushing you, and because I love you." She smiled.

Cheese grinned and peck her cheek, before tapping her forehead. "Your it!" He laughed.

After a few rounds of tag, they trotted to the pond, exahausted. Pinkie ducked her head to get a drink of the water when a few ducklings swam up to her. Cheese sat at the side, watching his marefriend play with the ducks.

Pinkie and Cheese headed to their picnic, where Cheese prepared the dinner. They talked and eat, both happy as could be. After dinner, they walked around. Cheese cut the stem of a light blue flower with his teeth and placed it in Pinkie's mane.

"Thank you." She stuttered.

"You look beautiful. It brings out your eyes." Cheese smiled. Pinkie tilted her head.

"Wanna play another round of tag before we go home?" She asked, tapping Cheese on the nose and running off. Cheese laughed and ran after her.

It was turning dark. Pinkie could hardly see where she was going, but she didn't want to stop and get tagged. She galloped fast on the plains. Suddenly, she stumbled and rolled down the hill. Her head hit a rock that was sticking out and painful tears streamed down her cheeks. Her cry was heard by Cheese and he rushed next to her. Pinkie Pie was injured, it wasn't too serious, but I would not say it is also minor. Scratches, bruises and dirt covered her body. There was a cut on her forehead from when she hit the rock and it was bleeding profusely.

"Cheese..." was all she managed before her world turned dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Pinkie Pie was unconscious on the hospital bed. Her forehead wrapped with a bandage. Cheese Sandwitch sat next to her bed, holding her hoof. It has been a day since Pinkie was rushed in, but she still had not woken. Cheese stayed in the hospital the whole day, while her friends came to visit every few hours. Cheese pulled out a box, inside containing a chain necklace, with small 3D plastic orbs of their cutie marks attached to it. He was going to propose to her at the date. He wanted to ask her to stay with him, make her his, and love and care and protect her. He wanted to ask her to marry him. That fateful incident came crashing back...

_"Ah!" Pinkie screams could be heard. I galloped at full speed, slowing down and walking towards her. Her body lay on the grass, dirt and scratches covered her. She was bruised and a deep cut was on her forehead. It was bleeding profusely. I walked down the steep hill, gently picking her up, and placing her on my back. Which was easier said than done, but I managed and got us out. Leaving the picnic basket, I raced to the hospital, trying to not let Pinkie fall._

Tears streamed down Cheese's face, when he heard shuffling.

"Cheese? Where am I?" Pinkie asked, confused. Cheese wiped his tears and hid the box, before turning around and explaining the situation.

"So I black out?" Pinkie asked, still confused. Cheese nodded his head and brought out some porridge. Pinkie smiled warmly as Cheese blew the warm porridge and fed it to her.

2 Weeks Later...

Pinkie had been released a week ago, and was bright and springy like nothing happened. Cheese walked around, looking for Pinkie Pie, when she appeared beside him and kissed him. Cheese smiled before asking,

"Wanna have lunch at my dad's?" He had a reason for going to his parent's restaurant. Pinkie nodded her head rapidly. Speaking of head, Pinkie's forehead had a faint scar on it, though it was disappearing day by day.

They headed to the restaurant, and sat down, Cheese pulling out Pinkie's seat for her. They ordered their food and ate in silence.

In Cheese's mind, he was ryshing over what he wanted to say. He had want to propose to her for a few weeks now, but with the incident bugging in, he never got to.

While with Pinkie, she was thinking how funny it would be for her to eat a cheese sandwitch, knowing that was her love's name.

"Pinkie Pie, I gotta show you something." Cheese stuttered. He got out if his seat and pushed, dragged, pulled whatever Pinkie with him.

"Where are you taking me?!" Pinkie asked, excited. Cheese led her... to the field. The exact same field, with the exact same waterfall, the exact same duck pond, and the exact... steep hill...

"Pinkie Pie, after our picnic, I have been wanting to ask you something." Cheese started.

"I want the world to know you are mine, I want to love you my entire life, I want you to know that I love you too, and I want to treasure you, for you. Pinkamena Diana Pie, will you make me the happiest stallion in all of equestria? Will you marry me?"

Pinkie was touched by his words. Tears of joy poured from her eyes. "Yes Cheese, I will marry you!" Pinkie said, before they hugged eachother tight and kissed passionately.

"About time those two got together!" Rainbow said, using te periscope to look at the couple again. "This isn't the right thing to do, Rainbow. Why would you even spy on yur own friend?" Twlight asked. AJ, Rarity and Fluttershy agreed.

"Fine, we'll stop and let them have some privacy." Rainbow rolled her eyes than chuckled. They friends left the area, while Pinkie and Cheese made their way, to start prepping.

"And than eleven months later you were born!" Pinkie squealed happily at her daughter.

Sunflower Diane Sandwitch was Pinkie and Cheese's only daughter, now a seven year old. It has been three years since Pinkie's and Cheese's marriage. Sunflower, or what everpony calls her, SDS, had Cheese's coat, pinkie's pink and poofy mane and tail, (yeah she was born like that, not a flat mane) with streaks of brown in them. Her aqua blue eyes were obviously from Pinkie and she had a milkshake cutie mark from when she was running Sugar Cube Corner with Pinkie, Pinkie needed help choosing the flavors, and SDS managed to fit different milkshake flavors perfectly mixed together, thus earning her cutie mark. Cheese Sandwitch still planned party with Pinkie, but was now an official employee in Sugar Cube Corner, needing to feed his family. Pinkie stayed home most of the time with SDS, but when she was at school, she would help out at Sugar Cube Corner or visit her friends. Mrs Cup cake and Mr Carrot Cake has retired, but still owned the building and helped out. Overall, Ponyville had a new addition and the Sandwitch family was very very happy.

The End.


End file.
